Immoral: The Earth 2 Tales
by Lostinfantasy9918
Summary: Set in the world of Clark Luthor, Lutessa Luthor, Lois Lane-Queen and others as seen in episodes "Luthor" and "Kent", these are the tales of the corrupted and twisted universe. Definately, this won't be you usual Smallville fanfic.


Immoral: The Earth 2 Tales

**Title**: Immoral: The Earth 2 Tales

**Author**: Hélio Rei  
**Spoilers**: Smallville, Episodes S10E10 "Luthor" and S10E17 "Kent"  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.  
**Summary**: Clark Luthor, Lutessa Luthor aka Tess Mercer, Earth-2 world.

**Author's Notes**: this won't be the typical Smallville fanfic. I think the title says it all. It's immoral: it's the corrupted world, dominated by the Luthors, the complete opposite of Clark Kent's world. It's twisted, wicked, perverse and slightly psychotic where morals and ethics don't enter. So, basically, this won't be the typical good vs. evil fanfic.

It's a fanfic where every character wants to survive and be on top; IN SOME WAY, IT'S A FANFIC OF VILLAINS. A single event changed it all when Lionel Luthor took care of little Kal-El instead of Jonathan and Martha Kent. You saw it in episodes such as "Luthor" and it continued in "Kent".

It starts with the consequences of both Smallville episodes where in my humble opinion, Clark Luthor is beyond redemption, much like Lex Luthor is in Clark Kent's world.

It's a complete different animal from what I've been writing in the Smallville Universe. Agreed, I've always been a Clark and Lois supporter and you can see in my Smallville fanfics but in Earth-2, the rules are different. Clark Luthor has a thing for Lutessa Luthor: granted it's not incest since Clark is adopted and Lois had Oliver and no matter how hard am I, a supporter of Clark and Lois, I simply cannot see Clark Luthor and Lois Lane of Earth 2 together. There's too much baggage and beyond that, like I said before, I don't see redemption for Clark Luthor.

To all readers, keep this in mind when you read this fanfic: just an author's option. That's where the challenge for me begins and for you, I really hope you enjoy it.

P.S – Since this is a long term fanfic project, I advise to add this to you alert list in case you want to keep track of the fanfic.

Prologue

"LIONEL LUTHOR ASSASINATED? LUTESSA LUTHOR ARRESTED. CLARK LUTHOR ALSO CHARGED."

The big fat words the Luthor Media Group published was one of the biggest provocations he had ever faced. His own newspaper was conspiring against him.

"Fuck!" – He threw the table, smashing it against the wall, completely despaired. The Suicide Slums were hardly a place for a Luthor. The cheap furniture, the rotting ceiling, the disgusting smell coming from the bathroom, they were all signs of a man being on the most wanted list in the United States, better yet, the entire planet. Alone, Clark Luthor was running away from the authorities after he killed Oliver Queen. His father Lionel had mysteriously disappeared and it was the best news for him, if the old man had died, murdered by some low-life scum. He could gain an entire empire but unfortunately for him, the murder of Oliver Queen had proven Clark Luthor's fall.

He questioned himself when his doppelganger, Clark Kent, advised him of settling on a different course, of good but it was too late for him. Everybody hated him, not only because he was a Luthor, but also because his list of crimes had been revealed to the public's eyes. Murdering Lex Luthor, forcing Lana Luthor to exile… was having an incestuous relationship with his sister, Lutessa Luthor, being held accountable for Lionel Luthor's disappearance… His path of twisted and murderous ways had proven redemption was beyond his options: the public and the authorities were blunted about it.

Virtually, he had everyone as an enemy and no one as an ally except…

Lutessa…Tess…Her silk red hair, her skin smooth, white as snow, Clark was always eager to touch, to feel, to breathe her: it was addictive and he couldn't let it go away. She was his; he had to possess her much like she had the same kind of feeling.

In a world of treason and back-stabbing, Tess was the only one he could trust, the only one who loved him but right then, she was out of his reach. It was why he thought of going back to the other Earth and switch place with his counterpart, Clark Kent but his plan went south and again he was stuck in his own world, definitely.

With everyone in the world against him, the Suicide Slums seemed a refuge compared to the rest of the planet which became a hell. Clark walked to grab the newspaper and again looked at the title.

"LIONEL LUTHOR ASSASINATED? LUTESSA LUTHOR ARRESTED. CLARK LUTHOR ALSO CHARGED. By Lois Lane-Queen."

The small detail of Lois rewriting the story had missed him the first time but it was expected. The widow had always been a pain in the ass and after her husband death, she was taking her shot…and with success.

Suddenly, Clark heard footsteps, footsteps closer and closer, coming to his direction until the door opened and familiar face showed itself: Morgan Edge.

"How the mighty have fallen…" – Morgan stated with some sarcasm and without disguising the joy of seeing a Luthor bent. Confident, Morgan stepped in, less than impressed with the place: after all, a Luthor was always on top, luxury was a right for any Luthor which clearly wasn't present at the time.

"How did you find me?" – Clark had to ask since he was extra careful about not being seen.

"I have eyes and hears here. Pretty much, nothing happens without my knowledge."- Stated Morgan with a hint of pride much to Clark's annoyance.

"What do you want? This isn't a social call. You and my father didn't exactly end on the best of terms."

Morgan dismissed. - "It's come to my knowledge you have certain problems with the law…"

"Really? And I thought the cops were looking for me to spend some quality time."

"I can offer you protection…for you and your sister."

"Tess doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Really? You've probably heard it by now, what's the word the people call her nowadays…ah yes, brotherfucker."

Hearing that word, a sudden rage overtook Clark. In a flash, Clark ran to Morgan and grabbed him by his throat however he lost his strength almost immediately, falling to the ground in pain. The answer was obvious: Kryptonite.

Morgan Edge cleared his throat and while saw one of Morgan's bodyguards holding a chunk of the green poison. - "You actually thought I would come unprepared?"- Morgan couldn't help but to smile at the Clark's impetuous move. Seeing him lay down on the floor in an excruciating pain, gave him a joy beyond any satisfaction. After all, he had a Luthor crawling at his feet. - "You know where Tess is at? Stryker's Island, maximum security prison. Do you know Luthor means these days? Payback time. It's a matter of time before someone makes a move and kills Tess. Maybe stabbed, beaten to death…"

Despite the pain and the rage, Clark was sensible to Morgan's reasoning. –"Stop…" – It was more of plead than an order.

"The Luthor days are over: there's a new order and I intend to make my way to the top."

"Congrats…" – The ironic tone was easily noticeable in Clark's voice in spite of the pain he was feeling.

"Work for me. I have a few jobs and you're the perfect candidate. "– Morgan nodded to his bodyguard to step back with the Kryptonite and he did the same. With some relief, Clark was able to crawl back, gaining more distance and more relief.

Clark gasped to find his voice again. - "Haven't you heard?... I fly solo."

Morgan smiled: he was perfectly aware of the Luthor pride. In any other circumstance, a Luthor would always laugh caustically however Morgan knew he had a chance. - "In another place, in another time… You were someone who was destined to lead the Luthor empire once Lionel bite the dust but now, I see a desperate cocksucker who's afraid of everyone who has a little piece of green meteor rock. These pieces which now are more valuable than gold… and good part of Metropolis have it by now. Other cities are beginning to do the same: New York, Los Angeles, Gotham and Star City… Because of you, it's green gold to be explored and I want my cut. So you're more valuable to me alive than dead. You die and those green rock worth nothing."

Clark's smile was cynical. – "I'm just an asset."

"NO…" – "Morgan exhibited a cynical smile. – "You're Ultraman."

Clark Luthor wasn't stupid and Morgan was aware of it but the Luthors weren't in a position to demand or propose their terms. Morgan just had to take advantage of it. -"It's more than anyone who just want to take your measures and talk to their local undertaker. It's your choice now. Either you work for me in exchange for protection or you can pretty much go up against the entire planet."

Clark remained silent, still looking at Morgan Edge, processing the options he was given: Morgan was right and he knew it. It was crazy going against the world and he needed the protection. It would be a matter of time before someone would catch him, especially those Queen's friends with special abilities. There were too many enemies and not enough allies, understandable for a Luthor.

Morgan turned around and walked towards the exit, however he stopped at the doorway. - "Time is running out Clark. How is it going to be?"

The offer was limited: If he accepted the offer, Clark had to count the days before Morgan Edge would double-cross, kill him and if he didn't, it would a matter of time before he got caught and Tess would die at the hands of someone with Luthor hatred.

Time was essential and Clark had to buy it. - "One condition!"

"Name it." – Morgan replied promptly.

"I want Tess back."

Morgan turned around, smirking: He grabbed a cell phone and threw it to Clark. – "Take it. We'll be in touch." - And Morgan exited the apartment along with his two thugs.

To be continued…


End file.
